Tesa's Top 3 Favorite Snacks and Mascots!
Good evening, good morning, and hello! Today from the Lemniscate office, I give you my Top 3 Favorite Snacks and Mascots! "Tesa's Top 3 Favorite Snacks and Mascots!" is one/some of A-set's videos released on her Lemniscate channels. It's marked as the 1st video in the series, and the 2nd video overall. The video in Japanese is titled あせとんが好きなお菓子とキャラクターBEST3！#01 (Ase tonga sukina okashi to kyarakutā BEST 3! #01) and in Chinese it is 賽特兒最喜歡的零食和角色BEST3！#01 (Sài tè ér zuì xǐhuān de língshí hé juésè BEST3! #01). Summary The video begins with A-set greeting her audience at the lobby of the Lemniscate building. Tesa begins telling the story of how the Lemniscate president, Mr. Renju Okiura, found some of Iris's earlier dancing videos on YouTube, and then decided to recruit her into Lemniscate as an Internet Idol, rebranding her into A-set. Tesa also mentions how Mr. Okiura runs a maid cafe Tesa used to work at. Tesa moves onward to the main office of Lemniscate, where she begins the first topic of her video, her Top 3 Favorite Snacks, as suggested by her To-Witter fans. In ascending order, she lists: * #3 Kokororo Colony: Nebula Flavor! * #2 Collar Candy: Big Ring! * #1 Odoroki-man Chocolate the latter of which she begins mentioning the distinction between white chocolate and dark chocolate, and different mascot stickers, such as Tsundere Robo Bear. She then begins her second topic, her Top 3 Favorite Characters (labelled mascots in the title). In ascending order, she lists: * #3 Tama (from 428: Shibuya Scramble) * #2 Monokuma (from the Danganronpa series) * #1 Adorabbit After a quick chuuni catchphrase, Tesa begins reminiscing on the Adorabbit mascot and how her friend Mizuki introduced her to it. After that, she began pursuing the Adorabbit merchandise wherever she could find them. Tesa then double backs and begins a conversation on the catchphrase from earlier: "Eye of Wadjet, OPEN!" She tells the story of Horus and Set, the Egyptian gods of War and Chaos respectively, wherein Horus seeks revenge against Set for the death of his father, Osiris, god of Death. The conflict results in Horus's eye popping out of his head and sailing across the world, seeing many sights all around. The god of wisdom, Thoth, finds Horus's eye and gives it back to him, healing him in the process. This is the story of how the All-Seeing Eye of Horus, the Wadjet, came to be. The video finishes off with Tesa's usual farewells of "Keep your eyes open and stay tuned...... unless I get abducted or something," and "See ya♪". New Information Learned * The story of how Renju Okiura recruited Iris into Lemniscate. * Mr. Okiura owns a maid café Iris used to work at. * The in-universe version of Twitter is called To-Witter. * Tesa's 3 favorite snacks: Kokororo Colony; Collar Candy; Odoroki-man Chocolate. * The different types of Odoroki-man chocolates and stickers, particularly Tsundere Robo Bear. * Tesa's 3 favorite mascots: Tama; Monokuma; Adorabbit. * Tesa's new chuuni quote: "Eye of Wadjet, OPEN!" * Tesa's friend, Mizuki, and their bond through Adorabbit. * Tesa's fascination with Egyptian mythology. * The origins of the Wadjet (story of Horus, Set, and Thoth). Featured Characters Featured * A-set * Renju Okiura (cameo) * Mizuki (mentioned) * Horus (mentioned) * Set (mentioned) * Thoth (mentioned) Locations Featured * Lemniscate Entertainment Offices Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia * This video marked the first mention of Mizuki, who wouldn't get a full introduction until the video "Tesa's Matsushita Diner Review! Omelet Rice Edition!" * The video game 428: Shibuya Scramble ''and the ''Danganronpa ''franchise are mentioned directly with their mascot characters Tama and Monokuma, respectively, making them canonically exist within the universe of AI. In the case of ''Danganronpa, ''AI: The Somnium Files'' reinforces this idea by naming the series as existing within the game. Both series are owned and published by Spike Chunsoft. * This served the first appearance of A-set's caricature drawings in the video series, as well as the first caricature of Horus, which will later reappear in a redesign in the video "That Time I Got Forced To Do Impressions by an Egyptian God". Category:Promotional Material